Clive Bloom (GD)
Clive Bloom was a suspect in the murder investigation of his wife and cousin, Vanellope Bloom in Cut me off your Life (Case #28 of Grimsdale), where he arrested and later on killed his daughter, Chelsea Bloom in Release Me From Death (Case #52 of Grimsdale) Profile Events Of Criminal Case Cut me off your Life After making a scene at the station, Diego and Hamilton spoke to Clive. Clive started yelling at the duo accusing them of doing nothing on finding his wife’s killer where the duo assured him that they were just recapping the case, and when he knew that he was at the suspect list, he was disgusted that they’d suggest he’d kill his wife. Clive was spoken to again, after Diego and Hamilton learnt he cheated on his wife. Clive tried to deny it, but admitted after they showed him a flyer of Steve Liveman’s brothel. He begged the duo not to tell anyone yo save his reputation, but Diego smirked and told him that he already spread it on social media, to teach him a lesson for what he did to Chelsea. Hamilton went to Chelsea’s cell, where he saw Hamida waiting for him, as well. Chelsea then told them that her father has a secret, she never told the police since she knew she’d have an entire cult in the hunt for her, but after hearing that Mason wants to get married and that her parents won’t let him, she decided to put her father behind bars, so he’d be free. She then revealed that her father is an Anoterous’ leader right hand. The duo, although believed her, knew they couldn’t arrest someone unless they had proof, and Clive could weasel his way out of it, but Chelsea told them to search their house. After searching, they saw a folder of papers, which they sent to Yoyo, who confirmed that Clive was indeed an Anoteros. The duo went to Clive and arrested him for involvement with the Anoterous, and promoting incest. Release Me From Death Clive was added to the suspect list after his fingerprints were found on a brooch, Diego and Hamilton found in the prison’s visiting room. Clive told them that he knows about his daughter’s murder, and denied killing her despite being the reason he’s behind bars. After Vicky revealed that Chelsea suspected that Clive was planning to kill her, Diego and Hamilton decided to interrogate Clive for the second time, who once again denied killing Chelsea, but admitted that he considered doing so from time to time. And it turned out that Chelsea had the right to worry, as Clive did indeed turn out to be her killer. Seeing that he was already a prisoner, Clive found that there was no use to denying the crime and admitted that he killed his daughter because she got to close into uncovering his leader’s identity. Diego rolled his eyes and asked Clive why he’s obsessed on helping his leader, when the team already arrested all the Anoterous members, in which Clive laughed and asked this if they really thought that the Anoterous were planning to form an army with only around 50 members in their cult. Diego and Hamilton then realized that they’re not done with the Anoterous and not even close at it, and were shocked by their stupidity. Clive was sent to Judge Powell who sentenced him to life in prison. Case appearances *Cut me off your Life (Case #28 of Grimsdale). *Release Me From Death (Case #52 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery CBloomGrimsdale.png|Chelsea Bloom, Clive’s daughter